High School RP Fairy Tail
by The Shadow Sisters
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail fan fiction based in the alternate universe, it has ships and lots of other things. Rated T for swearing. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a long time since I published anything and sorta just had to finish everything that I was writing cause Skype deleted the chat and it did that with this one too but I will just make that bit up since it wasn't that long the bit that got deleted (at least I think it wasn't) so this chapter is probably a chapter that was supposed to have many others in it so it wont be the the best chapter sorry ^_^ but next chapter will be the actual RP and be much better! This chapter will mostly be the bit that got deleted (So hopefully the worst bit of the whole fan fiction) and all the character sorting.**

 **Bit Of The Back-Story: There is a new girl at a high school. (oh btw this is set in the AU world and only Wendy has powers of some sort I believe that might change however. Its a high school that the new girl is in and it consists of lots of her old friends and stuff. (You will find out who she is in this chapter quite soon)**

 **Popular Group:** **Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Sting, Mira, Jellal, Laxus & Freed.**

 **Soon to be in the popular group:** **Erza & Rogue. **

**Other people who will be mentioned (although these characters will hardly be mentioned, sowwy):** **Levy, Gajeel, Alzack, Bisca, Juvia, Wendy & Frosch.**

 **If you have any ships that you would like to have mentioned in here and the characters in those ships aren't mentioned above please tell me in a review and I will be sure to add it :D Also I am pretty sure that I have missed some characters out so as I discover them I will update this and also put it in the next chapter I post after that. I will also try to format this in a more organised way I guess I could put it as.**

 **-sigh- so much explaining to do I am sure you all are getting bored by this if you want to skip this then you are welcome to do so but this bit explains how the format is sort of going to work.**

 **A/N's will be in plain bold with A/N at the start of it.**

 **Anything in normal bold and 'Choco:' as the character is me saying something mid chapter or what I thought of that weird/funny/sad incident cause I like to do that sometime or just adding some sort of info.**

 **Anything in that has hyphens at either end in the middle of someone speaking is their thoughts or what they are doing.**

 **Anything in bold and italic and not spoken by a character is either where they are or if there are two scenes in one chapter its the end of scene which will be shown as:** ** _/EOS/_**

 **And lastly, anything in normal writing is what they are saying.**

 **Lets get started then after all that reading I guess I don't remember having to say anything else except one thing that I will mention at the end.**

 ** _Outside the High School._**

New Person) -walking in- -Hmm.. I wonder where reception is..-

Gray) Hey guys, who's that?

Lucy) -shrugs- Dunno probably that new person sir was talking about.

Jellal) -texting on his phone and not bothering about that girl too much- Yeah probably.

Mira) She looks lost -looking at her-.

Sting) Yeah she does doesn't she we should probably go ask her if she's- never mind Gray's already on his way.

Gray) -walking up to her- Hey newbie you okay?

New Person) Yeah just a bit lost...

Gray) Oh I see, where are you trying to go?

New Person) Reception. Could you help me find it please?

Gray) Sure thing. -smiles at her-

New Person) -smiles back and follows him as he starts walking-

Gray) -as they are walking- So what's your name? I don't wanna call you newbie for the rest of the year you know.

New Person) My name? Its Erza Scarlet.

Gray) Oh hey Erza, I am Gray, Gray Fullbuster.

Erza) Nice name -smiles-

Gray) Thanks, you too.

Erza) Your welcome.

Gray) Anyway we are here if you go up to that desk the receptionists will help you there.

Erza) Okay! Thanks Gray! -goes to reception desk-

Receptionist) Hello, how may I help you?

Erza) I'm new here, I would like my time table schedule, my name is Erza Scarlet.

Receptionist) Oh of course let me just print that off for you. -printing it off-, so what colour would you like it and where?

Erza) Hm? What do you mean?

Receptionist) Everyone in this high school has a mark to show that they are from this high school, everyone is allowed to choose what colour they would like it and where they would like it put.

Erza) Oh I see, I would like mine dark blue and over here please -on her left upper arm-

Receptionist) Okay :) Welcome to Fairy High now its official that you are a student of this school. -hand her the time table-

Erza) -smiles- Thank you. -grabs time table and is about to turn around and leave to find her class but finds Gray waiting for her.

Gray) Hey, so what set you in?

Erza) -shrugs and just shows him time table- this one.

Gray) Hey that's the same as mine and everyone else who I am friends with maybe you could come hang around with us, you want to?

Erza) Sure I guess I don't really know anyone here so why not.

Gray) Awesome! Come on I will introduce them to you right now.

Erza) Okay. -follows Gray-

Gray) Hey guys!

The popular group) Hey Gray... and newbie..

Erza) -smiles-

Gray) she's Erza and she's in our class so I thought maybe she could join us, you know?

Lucy) yeah definitely she can :D

Mira) Hehe

Jellal) -isn't there-

Erza) Thanks..

Gray) well the bells about to go so lets go.

Lucy) ok!

Everyone who's there) -follows-

 **A/N: I decided that the chapter went on for a bit long and I wanted to get this posted so the bit that I lost will instead will carry on to 2 chapters instead of 1 so 2 crappy chapters oh well. I hope you are liking it. Thanks for reading it. The second thing is that write any ships you like out in the reviews as we will be making fan fiction on specific ships, we will get through all the suggestions and some of our own however it might take a while. Sowwy. Give me any tips to improve :D**


End file.
